wikijodafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Adrian Forrester
Darian Forrester (renombrada como Adrian, después de un juicio contra el guionista Alan Shapiro, por Darian Forrester de la vida real). Es la antagonista principal de la película de thriller erótico de 1993, The Crush. Ella es retratada por Alicia Silverstone - en su debut en largometrajes. Biografía Después de llegar a un nuevo lugar, Nick Eliot logra un trabajo con la revista Pique, y se muda a la casa de huéspedes propiedad de Cliff y Liv Forrester. Sin embargo, él hace pronto el conocimiento de su hija precoz Adrian, que sufre del trastorno límite de la personalidad. Con el fin de ganar su afecto, Adrian se mete furtivamente en su habitación en la casa de huéspedes - y reescribe una historia que él ha escrito para la revista Pique. A través de las acciones de Adrian, Nick pronto gana grandes elogios de su editor - y jefe - Michael. Más tarde, después de haber sido invitado a una fiesta realizada por Cliff y Liv, Nick acepta llevar a la solitaria Adrian a un lugar aislado - donde la besa. Y pronto se da cuenta de que ha cometido un error. Sin embargo, el error de Nick sólo intensifica el creciente enamoramiento de Adrian (y la obsesión con él). Y más tarde, ella comienza a dejar constantemente mensajes en la contestadora de Nick - e incluso llega a acostarse seductoramente en el jardín, para que pueda tener una buena vista de ella - vistiendo sólo un bikini. Cuando Nick entra en su casa - y en su dormitorio - buscando algo, él entra en pánico cuando la oye acercarse - y se esconde en el armario. Sin embargo, ella sabe que él está allí - y deliberadamente se desviste provocativamente delante de él. Después de haber sido rechazado por Nick, Adrian se enoja con él y vandaliza su coche (rascando un nombre obsceno en el capó del coche), el cual acababa de restaurar. Luego entra en las habitaciones de la casa de huéspedes y borra el contenido de los discos de su computadora. Nick trata de convencer a sus padres de lo que está pasando, pero se niegan a creerle. Cuando Cheyenne (un amigo de Adrian) trata de advertir a Nick de Adrian, Adrian sabotea la silla de su amiga en su caballo - en la escuela de equitación que asisten juntos. Afterwards, having spied on Nick and his girlfriend Amy having sex, she approaches Amy in the street - and Amy tells her that (when she's grown up and at college) she'll soon realise that her crush on Nick was just that: a crush. Adrian then locks Amy in the shed that she is using as a darkroom and - through the air-vent - empties an entire wasps nest into the shed. Amy is attacked, but throws a brick through a window - and this in turn, leads to the wasps leaving the room, having found some sort of light. Having learnt of what happened, Nick attempts to move away - but Adrian manages to thwart him. When Nick fails to turn up to see her horse-riding, she takes a taxi to Pique magazine, where he is attending a meeting, and then attempts to kiss him. However, after Nick tells her to leave, she slaps him and belittles him in front of everybody - to which Nick responds by dragging her away, and telling her she needs to get lost. Adrian screams, during this confrontation - leading people to believe she's being assaulted. Later, she frames Nick for raping her - having obtained a used condom from his bin, and used that to help her do so. Nick is arrested, but Michael bails him out - and fires him. Having been released, Nick returns to the guest-house - where he meets Cheyenne again. She tells him of a diary Adrian keeps, that could help acquit him. Having left the guest-house, Cheyenne is kidnapped by Adrian - and taken prisoner in the Forrester house. After hearing a strange noise coming from the Forrester house, Nick goes to investigate - looking for Cheyenne. When Nick approaches Adrian's bedroom, he sees a candlelit shrine dedicated to him. When Adrian confronts him, he asks her where Cheyenne is. But, she thinks he's only looking for Cheyenne because he now wants sex with her. Looking for Cheyenne, Nick is attacked by Adrian - who pushes him over the banister. Adrian is talking to Nick about how - in ten years time - there would've been no age-gap problems whatsoever (and how they could've been together, anyway), when Cliff returns home, looking for Adrian. She runs off up to the attic, and Nick goes after her. Up in the attic, Nick finds Cheyenne tied to Adrian's merry-go-round - and, as Nick is about to untie Cheyenne, Adrian attacks him again. Whilst the two of them are struggling, Cliff tries desperately to open the attic door, to save his daughter. When he finally manages to do so, he immediately attacks Nick - and starts strangling him. However, Adrian (still furiously infatuated with Nick) orders her father to leave Nick alone - and attacks Cliff instead, knocking him out. With Cliff out cold, Nick heaves him off of him - and subdues Adrian with a punch, before then finally untying Cheyenne. Whilst Nick is acquitted (and living with Amy), Adrian has been sent to a psychiatric unit - where she writes a letter to Nick, expressing remorse for what she has done to him. Her doctor thinks she is making good progress: however, he is unaware that Adrian (who looks into the camera, as the film ends) is now developing a crush on him instead. This may also show that (in reality) she does not really have remorse for what she has done to Nick.